A Change in A Moment
by cock-blocking bee
Summary: One-shot. What if there was another person with Scully in the lift right before the hallway scene in FTF, and this person accidentally prevented the most heinous cockblocking ever seen. A breakdown of the moments inside a moment. I really had no idea what genres to put this under.


**A/N: This was written for dream19big, off a post on tumblr which was to write something with them and any character of your choosing. I think she died, was a good moment for me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this shit. **

* * *

The lift came to a gracefully abrupt stop, the petite red-head barely swayed. She let out a soft sigh as she slowly lifted her head and tucked her windswept hair behind her ears. She met her own deeply pained gaze in the mirrored surface of the doors; faintly noticing that her was clothing slightly awry she attempted to bring some order to her suit, hands slowing as she retreated back into her head, her right hand stopped and she held the lapels closed together, as her thumb almost imperceptibly stroked the fabric.

The lift dinged drawing her attention back to her feeble attempts at aligning herself. The tension that had been rolling off her only increased once the ding had sounded.

The ding subtly reverberated through the lift, sharpening the intensity of comfortably awkward anticipation at the moment between the ding and when the doors glide open, the moment where breaths are held in collective silent anxiety that maybe the doors won't open this time. She glanced once more at her reflection, tugged harshly on both lapels trying to straighten them out but just dropped her hands as she shook her head, and sighed once more.

The doors slid open, rattling ever so gently. She shifted her shoulders a little only for them to fall back into the stance of sorrowful unwavering resignation. Tiredly she made her way out of the lift, steps echoing lightly in the eerie silence of the hall.

"Excuse me, Miss?" She momentarily froze then whipped herself around to face the lift, finding the young woman who had spoken with a soft Midwestern accent to be leaning forward slightly, a mildly concerned expression on her face; she seemed to pause under the intense gaze that the petite woman directed upon her. The petite woman raised an eyebrow. "When you were adjusting your suit, under your collar I saw … I think it was a bee." She looked slightly confused and leaned back against the hand rail in the lift. As the doors began to slide shut the petite woman's beautifully blue eyes widened as the information sunk in.  
"Thank you," she shakily whispered with a sincerity so seldom heard.  
As quick as she could, she shook off her coat as the doors to the lift closed and purposely dropped it to the floor. Hesitantly she nudged the collar open with the toe of her shoe and took a sharp intake of breath when she noticed a small bit of movement. With a cautious curiosity she gently flipped the rest of the collar over.  
"Oh my god!" She quietly exclaimed with horrid fascination, she stared for a moment at the tiny creature, a brief fascinating moment, before it started to slowly creep around.

The movement of the bee snapped time back to a normalized pace, she raised her foot and swiftly brought it down hard on the bee. She let out a shaky breath and proceeded down the hall to Mulder's apartment. She paused before stepping through the doorway and glanced back down the hall, sighed, closed her eyes briefly then entered Mulder's apartment, heart breaking a little more with each step in, for she wasn't sure to whom her news of the transfer would end up hurting more.

* * *

"_What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to."_

"_Mmm. And all the... choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn, and... we wouldn't be sitting here together. Well, that says a lot. That says a lot, a lot, a lot. That's probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour."_

* * *

**A/N2: I don't see the need for another chapter, because well, they have their whole conversation from the film, except there's no cockblocking bee, so the kiss Chris Carter deleted is not a deleted one and all the sex. **


End file.
